Gangplank/History
Previous Lore "Yo ho, blow the man down. Or at least shoot him when his back is turned and steal all his booty." - Gangplank was born the son of the dread pirate captain Vincent the Shadow - one of the most wealthy and feared pirates in all of the Blue Flame Islands. One might think this would have spoiled the boy with a cushioned life of privilege, but the truth is quite the opposite. Growing up in the city of Bilgewater isn't easy; pirates are not known for their compassion, and that most certainly extends to their families. Vincent wanted his son to grow up tough and strong, so he was extremely hard on the young Gangplank. Even as a child, Gangplank was as mean as a snake and is said to have slept with his eyes open. As he grew, the young man rapidly became the most ruthless and feared pirate in all of Bilgewater, and his daddy was never more proud than on the day of his son's eighteenth birthday - when Gangplank stabbed his old man in the back and claimed the famed pirate ship, the Dead Pool, for his own. The continent of Valoran, however, is a dangerous place for pirates; Gangplank could read the writing on the wall. The den of pirates known as Bilgewater would soon be pulled down by the undertow of Valoranian politics and the Institute of War. It was time for Bilgewater to have their own champion to represent them in the League of Legends, and who better than the fiercest pirate of them all? It is said that Gangplank has enough power and favor to claim the title of the Pirate King back home, but that he is simply biding his time and building his reputation as a champion before he returns to a life of piracy. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities level}} magic damage per second and his target by 7% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |targeting = Grog Soaked Blade is a passive on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Grog Soaked Blade does not trigger . |video = Gangplank IVideo }} Gangplank shoots a target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage. Parrrley can and applies on-hit effects, including . |description2 = If Parrrley kills the target, Gangplank gains and refunds . |leveling = |leveling2 = }} |range = 625 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Parrrley is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects, on-attack effects, life steal and can fully critically strike. * Parrrley behaves like a . ** Can be affected by on-being hit effects coming from champions and items. ** Will apply the strongest melee slow between and . ** Will apply the strongest melee bonus movement speed between and . ** Will apply from / . ** Will not interact in any way with from . * Parrrley can be , , or . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Parrrley resets Gangplank's basic attack timer. * Every unit Gangplank kills with from / , from , and from will grant him Parrrley's bonus gold and mana refund. ** With two kills Gangplank can fully refund Parrrley's mana cost, with even more 'bonus' mana with three or more. |video = Gangplank QVideo }} Gangplank eats a large amount of citrus fruit, instantly removing all crowd control affecting him and healing himself. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Remove Scurvy is a self-targeted cleanse with a healing component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Remove Scurvy only removes crowd control debuffs, so it cannot remove... ** 's damage over time ** 's damage reduction ** crowd control effects (pull, knockback, knockup) ** *** Yet it is one of the few abilities that can remove . **** will switch positions between Gangplank and if the channel completes. **** Gangplank will free himself from and . ***** will still damage Gangplank but he will be able to move away from . |video = Gangplank WVideo }} Gangplank gains and bonus movement speed. |description2 = Gangplank fires into the air, disabling Raise Morale's passive bonuses but inspiring himself to gain additional and bonus movement speed for 7 seconds, reduced to 50% for allied champions in range. |leveling = AD}} % |leveling2 = AD}}| AD}}}} %| %}} |range = 1300 |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Raise Morale's passive is a self-buff. * Raise Morale's active is a point-blank, area-of-effect ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Gangplank regains Raise Morale's passive's bonuses once the active's expire. ** The passive bonuses are not removed for the duration of the active's cooldown. * Raise Morale's active is not an aura. ** Allies who move in range of Raise Morale's active after Gangplank uses it will not receive its bonuses. ** Allies who gain Raise Morale's active's bonuses will keep them over the duration, even if they move out of range or if Gangplank dies. |video = Gangplank EVideo }} Gangplank signals his ship to fire a cannonball barrage upon the target area for 7 seconds, dealing magic damage every second, granting of the area, and enemies inside it by 25%. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cannon Barrage is a global ground-targeted, area-of-effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block one cannonball's worth of damage. |additional= * Enemies who were slowed by Cannon Barrage but left its marked area will remained slowed for seconds once they are out. |video = Gangplank RVideo }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Gangplank OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Gangplank gangplank OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Gangplank Gangplank SpookySkin old.jpg|1st Spooky Gangplank gangplank MinutemanSkin old.jpg|1st Minuteman Gangplank |-|China= Gangplank OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Gangplank Gangplank SpookySkin Ch.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Gangplank MinutemanSkin Ch.jpg|Minuteman Gangplank Patch History **Mana cost increased to 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 from 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100. * **Cooldown increased to 180 / 160 / 140 seconds from 160 / 150 / 140. **Base damage per wave reduced to 35 / 60 / 85 from 50 / 70 / 90. ;V6.4 * ** Plunder gold reduced to from * ** Maximum charges changed to 3 from 2 (+ 's Rank) ** Recharge time reduced to seconds from * ** Ranking up passively increasing 's maximum charges ;V6.2 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V6.1 * ** Damage over time duration increased to seconds from *** Total damage unchanged ** AD ratio reduced to from ;V5.21 * Stats ** Health reduced to 580 from 631 ** Health growth increased to 82 from 79 * ** Cost reduced to 40 from 50 ** On-kill 50% mana cost refund ;V5.18 * ** Bonus physical damage to champions reduced to from ** Armor penetration reduced to 40% from 50 ;V5.17 * ** Barrels have a seconds delay between charge uses ** Armor penetration reduced to 50% from 60 ;V5.15 * General ** New Classic skin depicting Gangplank after Burning Tides' epilogue. ** New voiceover for all skins ** Classic skin and voiceover from V5.14 renamed * ** Hitbox for detonation substantially reduced (shot has to reach farther) ** Crystal Scar *** Gangplank gains 1 per second ** Twisted Treeline *** Gangplank gains 1 per second ** Howling Abyss *** Gangplank gains 1 per second ;V5.14 * General ** Visual & Gameplay Update *** New models, textures, animations, and sounds for all skins *** New voiceover *** 'Support' secondary role tag removed * Stats ** Attack damage reduced to 56 from 62 ** Health reduced to 710 from 712 ** Health growth reduced to 79 from 81 ** Health regen growth reduced to from ** Mana reduced to 282 from ** Mana regen reduced to from ** Attack speed growth increased to % from ** Armor reduced to 26 from ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from * - ** Renamed from ** Stacking on-hit magic damage over time and stacking on-hit slow ** Gangplank's next basic attack ignites the target, dealing bonus true damage and grants bonus movement speed. Destroying a instantly refreshes Trial by Fire and grants the same bonus movement speed. cannot activate Trial by Fire. * - ** Killing units grants *** Plunder gold unchanged ** Cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ** On-kill mana refund on 25 at all ranks from ** Base damage component being able to critically strike * - ** Heal changed to from ** Cost changed to from 65 at all ranks ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * - ** Gangplank places a powder keg at the target location that he can attack to detonate, splashing the attack's damage to surrounding enemies and slowing them for a short duration. The damage benefits from 60% armor penetration and champions take bonus damage. If detonated by , Gangplank will plunder from all enemies slain. The explosion sets off a chain reaction that explodes other nearby kegs but the damage does not overlap. Enemies can also attack the kegs to safely destroy them and earn gold. ** No cost * - ** Damage distribution changed to clusters of 3 waves every to second (for a total 12 waves over 8 seconds) from 7 waves over 7 seconds ** Slow changed to 30% for seconds per wave from 25 for the total duration. ** Per-wave damage changed to from ** Cooldown increased to from ** Gangplank can upgrade Cannon Barrage by purchasing three unique items with the plundered with *** : An initial huge cannonball precedes the barrage, dealing true damage and slowing enemies by 60% for seconds *** : Allies within the marked area gain 60% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds *** : Cannon Barrage launches 6 additional waves ;V5.5 * ** Damage over time not applying to slow-immune targets ;V4.18 * ** Damage application changed to waves across the whole area once every second from random zones at random intervals ** Cooldown changed to seconds from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320 ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Blind removal corrected ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Refunds half the mana cost if it kills the target ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Client typo fixed ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Tooltip displays total gold plundered ;V1.0.0.135 * ** animations ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Cost increased to from * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1500 ;V1.0.0.127 * ** Active self bonus movement speed reduced to % from ** Active self bonus attack damage reduced to from ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Maximum stacks reduced to 3 from 4 * ** Not granting plunder gold on minion kills ** Slow not always applying consistently ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Plunder gold reduced to from * ** Active bonus attack damage reduced to from ** Active bonus movement speed reduced to % from ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Maximum stacks reduced to 4 from 5 ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Applying Grievous Wounds ** Slows target by 7% on-hit ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 10 ** Poison magic damage changed to 3 (+ 1 per level) per second from 5 (+ 1 per level) ** Both the slow and the damage stack up to 5 times * ** Applies to struck target (removed in V1.0.0.74) ** Sometimes granting other players the plunder gold * ** Active duration increased to 7 seconds from 6 * ** Per-cannonball damage increased to from ;V1.0.0.118 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from ** Attack speed growth increased to % from ** Range increased to 125 from 100 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Slow increased to 25% at all ranks from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all ranks ;April 29, 2011 Hotfix * ** Breaking nearby enemy spell shields ** Enemies gaining sight of Gangplank ;V1.0.0.116 * Gameplay Update ** Stats *** Mana increased to 255 from 239 *** Mana growth increased to 40 from 34 *** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315 ** *** Damage per second increased to 5 + (1 per level) from / *** Applying 9 damage ticks instead of the intended 10 ** *** Damage reduced to from *** Plunder gold reduced to from *** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6 *** Cost reduced to from ** *** Heal changed to from ** *** Passive bonus movement speed changed to % from *** Passive bonus attack damage changed to from *** Targeting an allied minion to activate *** Gangplank gaining double the passive bonuses on cast *** On cast Gangplank gains % bonus movement speed and bonus attack damage *** Allies in range gain % bonus movement speed and bonus attack damage *** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10 *** Cost changed to from 60 at all ranks ** *** Area of effect reduced significantly *** Per-cannonball damage reduced to from *** Cannonballs applying the slow *** Immediately slows all enemies inside the marked area for the duration. *** Slow reduced to % from *** Random algorithm updated to not favor one quadrant over others *** Tooltip stating incorrect duration (8 seconds instead of the intended 7) ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Display error with death recap ** Tooltip would be replaced with the debuff text when hit by another Gangplank. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Is no longer dodgable and is unaffected by blinds. * ** Granting 12-36% bonus attack speed ** Grants bonus attack damage * ** Cannonball damage reduced to from ** Cannonball radius increased to 275 from 225 ** Slow reduced to % from ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Plunder gold increased to from ;V1.0.0.85 * General ** ''"Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate!" cosmetic buff added ;V1.0.0.82 * General ** Basic attack animation timing updated ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Tooltip updated * ** Damage changed to physical from magic ** Damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Applying ** Dealing extra damage ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Now applies . ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Enemies gaining sight of Gangplank on cast ** Particles showing above fog of war even with no vision of the area. ** While active Gangplank failed to get close to use or ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Grievous Wounds increased to 65% from 40 ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 7 * ** Slow reduced to % from ** Per-cannonball damage reduced to from ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Damage reduced to from ** AD ratio increased to from ;V0.9.25.24 * Stats ** Armor reduced to 20 from 22 ** Armor growth increased to from ** Critical strike chance reduced to 3% from ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0 * ** Per-cannonball damage increased to from ** Slow increased to % from ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310 ** Mana regen growth added * ** Damage reduced to 5 (+ 1 per level) from 10 (+ 1 per level) ** Duration increased to 7 seconds from 3 * ** Damage increased to from ** AD ratio reduced to from * ** Cannonball randomness reduced ** Cannonball distribution over area of effect updated for uniformity ;V0.9.22.16 * ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cost changed to 65 at all ranks from ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 20 at all ranks ** Cast time reduced * ** Bonus movement speed bonus reduced to % from ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30 ** Gangplank losing the passive bonuses while on cooldown ** Gangplank gains double the passive bonuses on cast and for the duration ;V0.9.22.15 * Added }} Category:Gangplank Category:Champion history